Moon & Sun
by Sakxia
Summary: <html><head></head>Darkness, blood, pain, vengeance, hatred, greed and envy caused all of this. Will the past always get a hold of us?   AU Underworld & Twilight.</html>


Hey guys, I am rewriting this story due to the story being really unorganized and not thought of thoroughly. This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please tell me my mistakes or anything. ** PLEASE REVIEW**, your reviews, favoring, and alerting are my motivation, but I really want reviews. Thanks!

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

* * *

><p>I lied on the uncomfortable bed, feeling the springs finding its way through the mattress staring straight at the ceiling. I try to fight sleep, but I feel my eyelids getting heavy. I try to avoid sleeping with the caffeine I engulf, the distractions I let my mind wonder, and the uncomfortable bed interrupting my comfort to keep me from sleep, but today, my eyes, my body, my mind defies me. My body, tired and fatigue where I can't move a muscle from lack of sleep for god knows about many days. I feel my eyes begin to close and I lose the battle, then I enter the abyss.<p>

_Pain and heat was all I can feel. My mind, lost, my mouth, dry, my eyes, sees darkness. The darkness engulfs me, making me fear. My ears pick up voices, giving me a fraction of hope, but they are inaudible. Hope is lost when the voices started talking all at once beginning to aggravate me driving me crazy. I try to stay calm but the heat burning throughout my body did not help and the talking, oh the talking, getting louder and louder and louder. Fear, panic, and the hint of hope disappear and anger arises. Then red is all I see, everywhere I looked, I was blinded by the vibrant color of blood. Screams pierces through my eardrums and sending pain to my head. My whole body felt like it was locked inside a stove, being caressed by the searing heat, my brain was pounding against my skull. Oh the screams, infuriating me further, as if the pain of the burning heat and the pounding against my skull wasn't enough. Suddenly I hear a horrible screech, like nails against a chalkboard, then out of nowhere, I see eyes, black as night that hold no life in them looking straight at me whiles its mouth is clamped to my arm shut sucking greedily at the essence of my life, blood. Then hands began to grab me, I try to resist but my body does not respond, I try to scream but no sound would present itself. All I could do is watch as more and more of those awful lifeless black eyes with their mouths wide open laughing horribly at my attempt to get away and there they are, draining me dry slowly and slowly away of my life. _

Reality came crashing down and I bolted up from my sleeping position on the awful bed heaving like a horse covered in sweat. I looked around frantically shaking violently as I turned my head, paranoia wrapping itself around me. Realizing it was just a dream, I took a moment to control my breathing and calmed down but I was still alert and cautious. I raised a shaky hand up slowly to remove the strands of hair that is stuck to my face due to the sweat and used the back of my hand to wipe the sweat off my forehead. I regained my composure and licked my lips rubbing my eyes. My dried tongue, dry as a desert came into contact with my dried lips causing me to grimace in disgust. I licked my lips a couple of time and found the need for water. I was extremely thirsty and groggy. I reached out to my nightstand to turn on the lamp which was next to my digital clock that read 5:43 A.M. I groaned at the time. Preparing to get out of my bed, I stuck one leg out and the skin on my legs covered in sweat coming into contact with the air was not a pleasant feeling, so is the sweat covering my body, so is the shorts riding up sticking to my skin, so is the bitter taste and dried feeling in my mouth, and last, the grogginess my body was feeling with the help of a headache. I'm having a hangover from a nightmare and lack of sleep. I stood up from bed and dizziness came upon me. When I regained my focus, I began to walk slowly towards the kitchen to the refrigerator since I tend to trip over imaginary rocks. Dragging my feet and hugging myself with one arm grasping the side of my head I made my way. I opened the cheap and small refrigerator and squinted against the light. The fridge contained only last night leftover Chinese takeout, bottle of waters, and three cans of soft drinks. I grabbed for a bottle and opened it to quench my thirst. I drank from it hastily enjoying the freezing cold liquid sliding down my throat gulping loudly. It felt as if I haven't drank water in years that I felt tears seeping from the corner of my closed eyes as I savored the tasteless liquid. Then my little enjoyment was interrupted by a light snore. I had totally forgotten that I had someone present in this small apartment of mine. I walked to the open living room which was over the kitchen counter and spotted a body sprawled across the sofa bed snoring lightly and that body would be of Jacob Black, my best friend who was always with me. I walked over to him and leaned on my side against the wall noticing that his mouth is slightly opened with his head turned to the side a little allowing pools of drool to form. I smirked at his form. I envied him. He looks so peaceful, so relaxed.

I walked back to my room and went to my bathroom to freshen up. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and got dressed throwing on a long sleeve black shirt and jeans. Making my way to the door, I spotted something in the corner of my left eye. Something colorful was written on the calendar pinned against the wall. I raised a finger to touch the the cake with candles on the square that was labeled with the number 16 and had "Bella's Birthday" written on there. Jacob must of done this I thought, and smiled to myself. Today, September 16th, 2007 was my birthday, two days before the full moon, the day when Edward left me, and the day when everything changed. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my coat off of the rack and slipped it on. I opened the door and made my way down the metal stairs and was met with the rain dropping profusely to the hard cold cement.


End file.
